


FALSE  ALARM

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Language, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Gavin Reed is 16 years old, and he has sex with rk-900, ok, thats all





	FALSE  ALARM

**Author's Note:**

> 看清楚警告，UNDERAGE! UNDERAGE! UNDERAGE! (重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 本来想给大家更新另外一篇的，可是电脑丢了我只能重新写了（悲惨
> 
> 很短，大概6k字把，快乐就行了
> 
> SY不能发Underage，所以这次的外链有改动，不是标配了（doge

标题 False Alarm

作者 MiaMIMia

CP RK-900/Gavin Reed

分级 成人级

警告 UNDERAGE 教皇！RK-900/魅魔！Gavin Reed PWP 16岁！Gavin Reed 微mpreg 微dirty talk 无脑爽 TRASH

作者的话 看清楚警告，UNDERAGE! UNDERAGE! UNDERAGE! (重要的事情说三遍  
本来想给大家更新另外一篇的，可是电脑丢了我只能重新写了（悲惨  
很短，大概6k字把，快乐就行了  
SY不能发Underage，所以这次的外链有改动，不是标配了（doge

 

 

阅读愉快

 

 

 

魅魔的分化是难耐的，假若没有人类雄性精液的及时补充，他们就会因为消耗过多的魔力以及精力而死，并且消亡的时候魂魄都不会存留。

16岁的盖文深深地体会到了这一点，半夜惊醒的他全身虚汗，全身滚烫，热流源源不断的从身体深处涌起蔓延到全身，喘着粗气。他从松软的床上一轱辘的爬了起来，硕大的窗户透射着外面血红色的月光，照的他心里发慌。

一把推开了繁重的大门，几乎是跌撞进了教皇的怀里，后者正在审批着一些繁琐的经文抄写。盖文的卧室，与其说是卧室倒不如说是一个牢笼，一个设计精美的牢笼，秘密连接教皇的卧室，一路上没有任何的神职人员发现他。

而这个还未分化的魅魔，盖文·李德，则是被教皇从一些极端分子手里“救回来”的。

说句实在话，还没分化的魅魔外貌以及行为跟人类的孩子没什么太大的区别，青春期的他们变声，像柳枝一样抽芽，细胳膊细腿开始长肉，就好比盖文，他不再像以前那么羸弱，但是跟外面那些专门训练成为角斗士的孩子相比却又显得小只。

在教皇的管理之下他身上属于魅魔的性质越发明显，与日俱增的还有他那奇怪的脾气；一不开心就可以不吃精心调配给他的饭食，冲着教皇大吼大叫，拳脚相加的魅魔恐怕有史以来只有他一个人了。

当然，这是一个秘密，倘若别人知道这神圣且无私的教皇背后私自囚禁了一只未成年的魅魔，他的教皇职位可能就会消失。不过，他也有相当大的势力能保住自己的位置，如果他想要的话，将现在的国王给赶下台也只是动动手指的事情。因为卡姆斯基三世是阴影中的阴影。

教皇压根都没有看盖文一眼，冷色的瞳眸依旧落在手上的文件上，这是某个小组织所派发的鼓吹反动他的材料。他赡养的魅魔现在终于要成熟了，这应该是一件值得庆幸的事情，却难以从他面无表情的脸上看到任何的喜悦，似乎这是一件普通的事情，如同今晚的晚饭一般，根本不需要放在心上。

盖文的手胡乱的扒拉着教皇昂贵且繁琐的袍子，倘若外人看到了一定会惊讶于魅魔解开教皇900裤子的熟练。教皇一直没有碰过盖文，在分化之前都没有真真实实的“使用”过盖文，他不屑于这么做，因为这是一颗正在发育成熟的果子。倘若将驯养到那么大的魅魔给一不小心致死，900感觉这是血本无归。

但是他并不介意盖文用他来学习一下魅魔所必须具备的本领；在日常的普教，在教堂讲台背后的领颂，还有各种人物参拜的时候，教皇的胯下肯定会窝着一只贪婪的魅魔，他的身躯刚好可以躲避在那些柜台的后面。

随着日子的推进，他开始变得甜美，干涩的身体开始变得多汁，区别于同年龄的人类男性，魅魔所拥有的四颗小尖牙长了出来，在他一言一笑之间可以隐隐露出；而他鼻梁上的伤疤，倘若他喜欢的话，可以动用点小魔法将其抹掉。可是900教皇却不允许，认为这是他们两个相遇的一个重要证件。

此时跪在900面前的盖文已经找到了那个可以让他不感到那么饥饿以及恐慌的物体，他掏出了教皇的粗大，在手里分量感十足，沉甸甸的手感让他吞咽了一口唾液。他将自己的小尖牙微微裹起来，以免伤害到900。

在盖文过去第一次给教皇口的时候，他生涩的手法让他只得到了来自教皇的惩罚，甚至他还朝着教皇嘶吼咒骂，并不服从教皇的一切指令。后来他被迫全裸着在自己的房间里接受圣光的洗礼，在教皇淡色的瞳眸里发出难耐的，夹杂着痛楚的呻吟。

灵活且殷红的舌头游走着900的粗大，舔开上面的褶皱露出饱满的顶端，轻轻地吮吸着顶端，将微微渗出来的液体给依稀吞了进去，对于盖文来说，这是美味的食物；不大的手撸动着900的柱身，另外一只手搔抓着囊袋的敏感点，他满意的感受到其在自己的手里变得更加发硬。

给教皇熟练地来了好几个深喉，此时此刻即便是900也得发出几声闷哼，调整自己的坐姿更好的埋没在盖文的口腔深处，强忍住自己想要顶胯的冲动。似乎是得到了无声的赞赏，盖文在一次吐出900的粗大的时候，抹掉嘴边牵连着的银丝，朝着900笑了笑并且吐了吐舌头，一脸纯洁的淫荡模样。

随着年龄的增长，他的魅魔属性显露还体现在他的口腔上。高温以及收缩感宛若人类女人的阴道，当然，这可比那妙的多，这些滋味也只有亲身经历之后才能清楚的明白。倘若是普通没有习得魔法的人类，可能会在进入到魅魔口腔的第一秒就交代出来，最后的一丝精气也被这些魅魔给吸食赶紧。可是900并不是寻常的人，卡姆斯基家族喜欢跟这些神神鬼鬼的东西打交道，并且将其给控制于其手掌之中。

盖文感觉到自己的小腹疼痛着，伴随着的还有身后的抽搐，跪在地上的他能感觉到身体不断分泌出适合交配的黏液，滴落在地毯上；而精美地毯上的绒毛也在轻轻搔刮着他发痒的后穴，让盖文控制不住的想要摩擦地板已获得快感，这让他感觉到又一股热浪涌上头来。

精液，埋在900胯下的盖文混沌的想着，他现在十分需要900现在结结实实的，满满当当的射在他的嘴里，好填补他因为分化而饿坏了的身体，而现在他唯一能做的就是让900先射出第一发。鼻子蹭到900的柱身，上面的伤疤也沾上了不知道是口水亦或是其他什么别的粘液，闪着淫糜的光芒。

也许这就是魅魔的天性，盖文睁着双湿漉漉的眼睛百媚的挑了眼教皇，当他开始学习魅魔技能并且第一次接触到900的阴茎的时候，他就喜欢上了这个大家伙。在晚上猫头鹰穿梭的时候，他会想着900用这个狠狠地操进他的身体里，用滚烫的精液洗刷他难缠的内壁，让他饱腹的样子。

终于等到这一天。盖文继续卖力的舔舐着900，世界上的魅魔已经不多了，这一切功劳都得归在猎魔人的头上，他们打着圣洁的口号清杀了不少红着眼睛的魅魔。魅魔的法力强大并且狡猾，跟其签订契约的人必定是魔力强大的人，不然会被反噬而死。也许，教皇就是看中了魅魔强大的力量，想与其签订契约来辅佐自己的势力增长。

因为年龄的问题，年幼的盖文还不能跟900签订契约，这些强大的魔法会让那些年幼未分化的魅魔反噬而亡。盖文依旧透露出幼稚气息的面庞还有那未真正锻炼出肌肉的四肢，就足以不断提醒教皇面前的魅魔跟未成年的孩子没有什么太大的区别。可是饥饿的男孩怎么会在意那么多，他还未经世事的脑子里现在只被对教皇精液的渴望所填满。

教皇将手里的文件给放到了一边，终于转过去开始正式面对魅魔的分化。他的宝贝现在全身透露着情欲的粉红，时不时还抬眼无声的用魔力诱惑着900，试探着教皇的魔力抵抗层面；但是这一切对900而言是徒劳的。不得不说，这个男孩的口活能力非常的好，也许最有名的妓子也是相形见绌，他学习的很快。

他就像是品尝着美味的视频一般，有节奏的服侍着900的挺立，像是小孩子啃咬冰棒和糖果一般，看似纯洁的玩弄着手中的东西。泛着水光的眼睛紧紧地盯着教皇的面庞，想从他面部肌肉牵扯之中得到讯息，可是一如既往地一无所获。

就像是受了委屈一般，他真的对教皇这种淡然面对魅魔攻势的态度又爱又恨，有时候恨不得自己快点分化然后用增长的魔力将这个男子给杀死在床上；可惜的是他现在压根将这些给结结实实抛到了脑后，到现在他还没有挤出来一波精液来暂时填饱自己。

不知道桌面上的蜡烛火光跳了多久，教皇终于捏住魅魔的下巴满满的射了进去，没有任何的预兆，可是盖文却能无声的配合好900。就像是故意展示一般，张开了自己的嘴巴让900看的一清二楚，粉红的口腔以及浊白的精液形成了强烈的视觉冲击，吐露出来的热气以及拉扯开来的粘丝，都让900的眼神暗了暗。

像是座上宾一般，盖文将这些略带腥味的液体给吞下去了，喉结的滚动，再次伸出滑腻的舌头舔掉了顶端最后一点食物，他是真的饿坏了，腹部以及腰部不断冒起的灼烧感让他头脑发热。这还不够，他晕乎乎的想到，身后的小穴也在一张一合着，他还需要更多的精液，并不是单纯的从嘴巴上获得，身后来的似乎更加直接。这么想着，盖文摇晃的扶着900的膝盖站了起来。

将身上繁琐的，却只是装饰品一般的衣物给掀了起来，随意的丢弃到地面上，在烛光以及壁炉火光里完美的展露出自己的身体。他在不断地长高，但是现在他的身高暂时停留在一米六八，与教皇相比就像是一个娃娃一样。

魅魔柔软的身体微微带着麦芽的蜜色，肌肉锻炼的恰到好处，就像是精美的艺术品一般；美好的胴体让教皇不由得感到小小的骄傲。还未完全成熟的身体让900产生了一种病态的快感，一想到玷污这具未成年且未分化的身躯，他就有种君王主宰的愉悦。

盖文舔了下自己的嘴唇，露出了他可爱的小尖牙；其实乳房的发涨让他感觉到难受，他的胸部在慢慢的胀大，现在因为兴奋他的乳头早已充血挺立，就像是带有微涩的果子等待着教皇采摘一般；往下就是细嫩的腰线，人鱼线往下则是阴茎直笔着腹部。

今天分化给了他不少的勇气，而教皇也宠溺放纵着这不知天高地厚的魅魔，他对他一直都是偏爱有加，而盖文一直都是有恃无恐。盖文一把坐上了教皇身上，他迟疑了一下还是吻上了900；略微恐惧的等待着一个巴掌的降临以及仓促的中断，可是这一切都没有发生，教皇开始回应他稚嫩的吻技，吮吸着他的嘴唇让盖文发出呜呜的呻吟。

魅魔的唾液有催情的作用，教皇比所有的人都知道这一点，现在他也被撩拨起来了。900亲吻着这名小小的魅魔，一手搂住他的腰肢让他死死的停留在自己的怀里，另外一只手在摩挲着盖文的腰肢以及揉捏着他肉感十足的臀部。在盖文唾液的作用之下，900度过了适应期的粗大再次抬头，与盖文的兴奋的挺立抵在一起，这些都让盖文兴奋的，下意识的扭动自己的腰肢。

支撑起自己，盖文引导着教皇的手来到自己空虚难耐的后穴，似乎是要跟他展示自己分化的有多好一般；一个讨糖的孩子，900心里讪笑到。进入两根手指没有任何的问题，这小小的入口就如900所料，紧致且炙热，软肉会谄媚的吸裹着闯入者，一想到等会就要进入这个销魂地，教皇感觉喉咙一紧。

在探索盖文体内的途中，那些含不住的爱液顺着教皇的手慢慢的流了下来，在他的宝石戒指上停留住暧昧的光芒。手指跟教皇的阴茎依旧差的比较多，他突然不太确定这只有16年的身躯是否能吞下自己的粗大；似乎是察觉到了担忧，贪婪且难耐的魅魔直接吻上了教皇，不断地扭着腰肢催促着，贴在教皇的耳边发出低声的诱惑。

扶住了柱身，对准了角度，勉勉强强卡入一个顶端的瞬间就已经让魅魔发出了一声高昂的呻吟，他扬起自己的脑袋露出脆弱的脖颈，供给面前的人类细细的啃咬。盖文一直都是个性急的人，他并不想要去珍惜以及享受什么该死的第一次，也不想要什么该死的美好回忆，他现在就想要教皇的阴茎，他的精液以及他的所有一切。

充分的爱液以及重力的因素，盖文顺利的吃下了900的全部，完整的再一次坐在了900的身上，他爽的都找不到了自己，只感觉到大脑一片空白。疼痛以及快感的迸发让这名初食禁果的孩子不知所措，而教皇一直紧紧地搂住这名魅魔。

盖文就像是一只得到了极大满足的猫咪，憋了半天终于从心底深处发出了一声甜美的叫唤。被填满的感觉是如此的美好，从未达到的深处以及充实的感觉让盖文如同身在云端。

得给这个贪吃的家伙一点教训，得管好自己的嘴。于是等到盖文反应过来，教皇也只是淡淡的盯着他看，似乎刚刚那些都是一个荒诞的梦境，冷蓝色的眼睛让魅魔感到一阵害怕，他动了动自己的身躯却发现教皇依旧无动于衷，迫于体内热浪以及热潮的催促，他委屈的自己开始扶着腰肢动了起来。

可惜的是，他还太小并且还是初次经历如此的情事，这一些动作只是徒劳的让自己刚刚恢复的精力更加快速的流失。他急的就差直接一拳打上了教皇的面部，嘴里不断地小声咒骂着，因为着急眼圈都泛红了，体内的阴茎在蓄势待发，可是浅尝辄止的感觉让这名大胃口的盖文而言是最难忍受的一切。

盖文还是一个小孩子，下意识的选择窝在教皇的怀里亲吻着他坚硬的下巴，是在讨好，是在撒娇，也是在认错。眼里夹杂着的泪水一个没有忍住慢慢的流了下来，微微嘟起自己被吻到红肿的嘴唇尽显无辜的样子，似乎那紧紧咬着人类阴茎的魅魔不是他一般。

下一秒他的背部就与微冷的桌面进行紧密的接触，还未来得及发出痛楚的叫唤就立刻被甜腻的呻吟所取代，他露出了一个邪气的笑容，一个得到奖励的巨大笑容；900在他的体内大肆的进出着，似乎要将这具身躯给弄坏一般，盖文不断吮吸着900粗大的内壁收缩着，涌出更多适合进出做爱的粘液。

从背部看，你只能看到盖文细瘦的小腿卡在教皇宽厚的背上微微踢打着，此时此刻盖文觉得自己像是一个破败的娃娃，可是他喜欢这种粗暴的对待，这一切都是他所希望的，所期待的第一次。不需要什么所谓的冗长的前戏，不需要温柔的对待，他需要的只是单纯的性爱，粗暴的对待，即便在途中流血受伤他都觉得这是性爱的调味品。

暴君欺凌着身下可怜的孩子，他都不知道自己被操上桌子的那一瞬间，眼眶里的眼泪瞬间掉了下来。桌面上的文件被盖文随手打乱了，他现在需要一个支撑，他喜欢这种感觉，但是却担心自己会迷失在名为肉欲的情感之中，最后失去了原本的自己，瞳眸变成完全的红色。

眼圈微红，那双幽绿的眼睛盯着900看，似乎是在无声的控告着其粗鲁进出；整根的抽出再狠狠地插入，中途能看到那紧紧吸附在上面的肠肉被带出的模样。发育恰到好处的臀部被拍击的通红，小小的洞口被900的粗大给完全撑开，褶皱都被抹平，拉扯出来的黏液晕乎乎的粘在两人的交合处。

盖文呼吸急促，胸部在大幅度的起伏着，甚至产生了一种错觉，他感觉教皇要用他胯下的巨物将自己给完全封印在这张桌子上了。一次故意且刁钻的深顶带来的巨大的满足感，让这名初品性事的男孩舒服的翻过了眼睛，舌头下意识的微微吐露出来，微张的嘴似乎在乞讨一个亲吻。

他要不行了，快感要撕开这名正在分化的魅魔，他抓着教皇胸前佩戴着的十字架，多么的讽刺。在外面一本正经的教皇此时此刻穿戴几乎整整齐齐，正在大力操干着人类最看不起的生物——魅魔。他发出了一声最后没声的尖叫，仓促的射出了第一波，抽泣着，眼神无助且失去了焦点，在天花板以及教皇的面庞来回切换着，就像是被父亲惩罚的坏孩子一般。

随着高潮的到来，腹部的灼烧感不断地冒出，教皇顶端吐出的液体都被盖文体内给干干净净的吸收了，盖文满意的蜷缩着自己的脚趾，发出闷闷的哼哼声；即便他的胸部在胀大，但是对于900而言还是很小，他咬上盖文的挺立那一瞬间成功的逼迫出盖文再次哭了出来，吮吸着硬起就如同叼着一颗甜美的浆果，而盖文像是深入引导却又像是推开教皇的脑袋，淫乱的模样尽显魅魔之样。

体内奇怪的感觉让其全身酥软，他乖乖的被教皇摆弄着，舔着自己的小尖牙幽幽的盯着教皇的一举一动。随着身边蜡烛火光摆动频率加快的事实而判断，能得知出900快要射出。教皇故意想要去捉弄一下这只被操到发软的魅魔，微微抽出自己的阴茎，似乎想要射到外面。这个举动让盖文惊慌的抓住了其袍子，带着哭腔抓住教皇的高领恳求道，

“操你的，别出去，射进来，将你的精液满满当当的射进来，我不会怀孕的。”

教皇笑了一下，很快他的笑容就消失了，但是这已经足够了。盖文难以圈住900的腰肢，他堪堪的哭着叫着，在滚烫的液体冲刷着其敏感内壁的那一瞬间，他舒服到不知道发出什么声音比较好。他对教皇的爱不是那种虔诚的，他们不像那些信徒一般等待着教皇的洗礼，能将他带入到和自己一样的黑暗之中，这种玷污神圣的快感叠加在肉体之上，似乎要撕碎这具未成熟的身躯。

就像是得到了一定的确认一般，一条细小的尾巴从盖文的尾椎处冒了出来，末端处还是一个黑桃的模样，正在舒服的拍打着桌子；而盖文腹部上已经冒出了亮粉色的印记纹身，一直蔓延到他的腰上，脸部双颊也冒出了标记，不知情的，慵懒的盖文微微咧开嘴露出一个带有痞气的笑容，媚态百出，他的额头上冒出了两只小小的角，这是魅魔的另外一个标记，倘若没有太大的变动，这个角的大小就会保持如此。

过了一会，分化完毕的盖文熟悉了下自己新的部位，甩了甩自己的尾巴，像是调情一般用尾巴尖逗弄着900，发出咯咯的笑声；眨了眨自己眼睛，眼睫毛上面还挂着泪珠滴子。他搂住教皇的脖子，犹豫了一下，最终还是咧嘴笑着亲了上去，而教皇叹了口气还是满足了这只不知天高地厚的小家伙。

这是非常好的16岁分化礼物，盖文如此想到。

 

END


End file.
